This invention relates generally to the field of semi-processed electrical steel sheet manufacturing, and more particularly embodiments of the invention relate to achieving electrical steel sheet products with the desired magnetic properties after they have been annealed at the customer. Semi-processed electrical steel sheets are different from fully processed electrical steel sheets in that the semi-processed electrical steel sheets manufactured at a steel facility require an additional customer annealing step performed by the customer before the material can be used. Fully processed electrical steel sheets, on the other hand, do not require an additional customer annealing step, and thus, can be used by the customer without further annealing.